


vortex's no good very bad great day

by Peruse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Organ Fondling, exactly what it says on the tin yall, vortex has a kink and everyone knows it but bless first aids dumb spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: Vortex has a kink and First Aid wishes he didn't even if he kind of likes it. The least he can do is sit still.aka first aid is unfortunately a moral mech when he finds Vortex injured on the battlefield.
Relationships: First Aid/Vortex, or one sided vortex/first aid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	vortex's no good very bad great day

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 20 minutes when requesting prompts, forgot about it, found it today and was like oh okay this slaps. anyway i still lovethis pairing lmao. If you wanna chat, you can hit me up on Twitter @tectonic420

“Aww, Sweetspark, c’mon over here.” Vortex cooed, his voice almost soothing. _Almost_ , but First Aid was long used to the caustic, empty undertones of Vortex’s em field. 

Instead of responding, First Aid mearly went back to stuffing Vortex’s internals back where they belonged. Under him, the Decepticon let out another low groan. Which First Aid ignored. _Again._

The helicopter’s servos, slick and dirty, pawed at his plating and left bright streaks of energon through the muck and grime. With easy efficiency, First Aid twisted his left servo, locking the miles of tubing and gore around his wrist and used his now free hand to pin Vortex’s own servo back to the ground. The mech under him shivered with laughter and something else. Which First Aid was still ignoring.

After a long minute, Vortex’s servo clenched and he grinned through his shattered mask.

“I’ll be good, medi-bot.” 

If he was any less professional, First Aid would’ve sighed, but he wasn’t. Unfortunately. His servo released Vortex’s, re-gathered the handful of entrails and focused back on making sure that the mech under him wouldn’t bleed out.

“Y’know…” Vortex started and First Aid really wished he wouldn’t. Some distant part of him noted that a talkative patient was an active patient, was a patient who wasn’t dead, but First Aid couldn’t bring himself to care.

“If all I had to do was get a little shrapnel into my guts to get you under my panels, I woulda done it _vorns_ ago.” First Aid didn’t respond and instead worked on soldering split wires, still caustic and soaked in energon, _without_ blowing them both up to slag.

Vortex’s moan wasn’t even subtle that time and he arched up, laughing breathlessly -which he probably was, and his claws drove grooves into the dirt.

“Can we cuddle after?”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the prompt for this was first aid/vortex fluff/cuddling and never say that I don't listen to y'all


End file.
